User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Minecraft Ideas
Sure, some of you out there (such as ) hate Minecraft, but I just want to share some features that I want. Blocks *''Sandstone Bricks'' *''Red Sandstone Bricks'' *''Sandstone Bricks Slab'' *''Red Sandstone Bricks Slab'' *''Sandstone Brick Stairs'' *''Red Sandstone Brick Stairs'' *''Red Nether Brick Slab'' *''Red Nether Brick Stairs'' *''Ice Slab'' *''Ice Stairs'' *''Packed Ice Slab'' *''Packed Ice Stairs'' *''Iron Slab'' *''Iron Stairs'' *''Gold Slab'' *''Gold Stairs'' *''Diamond Slab'' *''Diamond Stairs'' *''Emerald Slab'' *''Emerald Stairs'' *''Obsidian Slab'' *''Obsidian Stairs'' *''Block of Chocolate'' *''Block of Dark Chocolate'' *''Block of White Chocolate'' *''Water Drainer'' *''Lava Drainer'' *''Redstone Vacuum Cleaner'' *''Nether Brick Fence Gate'' *''Red Nether Brick Fence'' *''Red Nether Brick Fence Gate'' *''Iron Fence'' *''Iron Fence Gate'' *''Brick Wall'' *''Nether Brick Wall'' *''Red Nether Brick Wall'' *''Switch Rail'' *''Wye Rail'' *''Junction Rail'' *''Launcher Rail'' *''Elevator Rail'' *''Oak Chair'' *''Spruce Chair'' *''Birch Chair'' *''Jungle Chair'' *''Acacia Chair'' *''Dark Oak Chair'' *''Stone Chair'' *''Oak Table'' *''Spruce Table'' *''Birch Table'' *''Jungle Table'' *''Acacia Table'' *''Dark Oak Table'' *''Stone Table'' *''Limestone'' *''Marble'' *''Abyssal Stone'' *''Basalt'' *''Smooth Basalt'' *''Spruce Bookshelf'' *''Birch Bookshelf'' *''Jungle Bookshelf'' *''Acacia Bookshelf'' *''Dark Oak Bookshelf'' *''Mud'' *''Quicksand'' *''Crushed Obsidian'' *''Crying Obsidian'' (returning) *''Void Chest'' *''Juicer'' *''Freezer'' *''Rose'' (returning) *''Tiny Cactus'' *''Bluebells'' *''Lily of the Valley'' *''Cattail'' *''Ruby Ore'' (returning) *''Block of Ruby'' (returning, I guess) *''Sapphire Ore'' *''Block of Sapphire'' *''Amethyst Ore'' *''Block of Amethyst'' *''Topaz Ore'' *''Block of Topaz'' *''Jade Ore'' *''Block of Jade'' *''Peridot Ore'' *''Block of Peridot'' *''Garnet Ore'' *''Block of Garnet'' *''Onyx Ore'' *''Block of Onyx'' *''Malachite Ore'' *''Block of Malachite'' *''Jasper Ore'' *''Block of Jasper'' *''Aluminum Ore'' *''Block of Aluminum'' *''Bronze Ore'' *''Block of Bronze'' *''Copper Ore'' *''Block of Copper'' *''Lead Ore'' *''Block of Lead'' *''Silver Ore'' *''Block of Silver'' *''Block of Steel'' *''Sulfur Ore'' *''Tin Ore'' *''Block of Tin'' W.I.P. Items, Weapons and Tools *''Diamond Nugget'' *''Emerald Nugget'' *''Obsidian Nugget'' *''Coal Nugget'' *''Obsidian Dust'' *''Ruby'' (returning) *''Sapphire'' *''Amethyst'' *''Topaz'' *''Jade'' *''Peridot'' *''Garnet'' *''Onyx'' *''Malachite'' *''Jasper'' *''Ruby Nugget'' *''Sapphire Nugget'' *''Amethyst Nugget'' *''Topaz Nugget'' *''Jade Nugget'' *''Aluminum Ingot'' *''Bronze Ingot'' *''Copper Ingot'' *''Lead Ingot'' *''Silver Ingot'' *''Steel Ingot'' *''Sulfur'' *''Tin Ingot'' *''Aluminum Nugget'' *''Bronze Nugget'' *''Copper Nugget'' *''Lead Nugget'' *''Silver Nugget'' *''Steel Nugget'' *''Tin Nugget'' *''Raw Rubber'' *''Rubber'' *''Orange'' *''Pear'' *''Banana'' *''Mango'' *''Apricot'' *''Cherry'' *''Peach'' *''Coconut'' *''Blueberry'' *''Strawberry'' *''Raspberry'' *''Cranberry'' *''Blackberry'' *''Plum'' *''Pomegranate'' *''Walnut'' *''Peanut'' *''Peanut Butter'' *''Jam'' *''Sandwich Bread'' *''Sandwich'' *''PB&J Sandwich'' *''Dough'' *''Doughnut'' *''Chocolate Doughnut'' *''Tomato'' *''Corn Cob'' *''Corn Kernel'' *''Popcorn'' *''Chips'' *''French Fries'' *''Cheese'' *''Chocolate'' *''Chocolate Bar'' *''Dark Chocolate Bar'' *''White Chocolate Bar'' *''Raw Bacon'' *''Cooked Bacon'' *''Pepperoni'' *''Hamburger'' *''Hamburger Bun'' *''Pizza Dough'' *''Raw Tomato Pizza'' *''Cooked Tomato Pizza'' *''Raw Cheese Pizza'' *''Cooked Cheese Pizza'' *''Raw Pepperoni Pizza'' *''Cooked Pepperoni Pizza'' *''Banana Bread'' *''Boiled Egg'' *''Apple Pie'' *''Blueberry Pie'' *''Crystal Apple'' *''Crystal Apple Pie'' *''Emerald Sword'' *''Emerald Pickaxe'' *''Emerald Axe'' *''Emerald Shovel'' *''Emerald Hoe'' *''Emerald Helmet'' *''Emerald Chestplate'' *''Emerald Leggings'' *''Emerald Boots'' *''Wooden Spear'' *''Stone Spear'' *''Iron Spear'' *''Golden Spear'' *''Diamond Spear'' *''Emerald Spear'' *''Jetpack'' *''Smoke Bomb'' (comes in the 16 colors) - When thrown, releases colored smoke (for example, throwing a White Smoke Bomb releases white smoke) that inflicts the Blindness effect for 5 seconds. Useful for blinding your enemies. *''Target Chestplate'' (only available by using the /give command) - Makes hostile mobs target you as if you were in Survival Mode. Useful for luring ground-only hostile mobs into traps. Mobs *''Bull'' - A male version of the Cow. If you attack it, it will attack by charging into you, dealing 6 damage points. You cannot milk one, as it will begin attacking if you try to. *''Boar'' *''Goat'' *''Duck'' *''Turkey'' *''Cardinal'' *''Penguin'' *''Seal'' *''Mouse'' *''Rat'' *''Snake'' *''Zebra'' *''Zorse'' *''Zonkey'' *''Butterfly'' *''Moth'' *''Bee'' *''Grasshopper'' *''Firefly'' *''Monkey'' *''Flamingo'' *''Ostrich'' *''Lion'' *''Tiger'' *''Leopard'' *''Jaguar'' *''Panther'' *''Liger'' *''Hyena'' *''Turtle'' *''Giraffe'' *''Squirrel'' *''Elephant'' *''Seahorse'' *''Eagle'' *''Owl'' *''Hippopotamus'' *''Rhinoceros'' *''Camel'' *''Peacock'' *''Unicorn'' - A very rare type of Horse. If tamed, a Unicorn can charge into enemies (by holding the C button while riding it), damaging them. A Unicorn can be only tamed by feeding it a Crystal Apple. They spawn (with the same rate as Horses) in the Magical Island biome. *''Sea Serpent'' *''Coconut Chicken'' *''Mango Pig'' *''Apricot Boar'' *''Peach Sheep'' *''Apple Cow'' *''Pear Bull'' *''Raspberry Horse'' *''Blueberry Donkey'' *''Banana Squid'' *''Brown/Grizzly Bear'' *''Black Bear'' *''Panda'' *''Crocodile'' *''Raccoon'' *''Shark'' *''Blaze Jockey'' - Sure, it actually can be summoned using /summon blaze ~ ~ ~ {Passengers:{id:zombie_pigman}}, but why not let it spawn naturally? Like Spider Jockeys and Chicken Jockeys, they spawn rarely. *''Mummy'' *''Ghost'' *''Scarecrow'' *''Vampire'' *''Vampire Bat'' *''Husk Villager'' *''Baby Husk Villager'' *''Baby Skeleton'' *''Baby Wither Skeleton'' *''Baby Stray'' *''Baby Creeper'' *''Mother Spider'' *''Baby Spider'' *''Fire Salamander'' *''Sandfish'' - A variant of the Silverfish. They are similar to Silverfish, except they spawn in deserts and mesas, and hide in Sandstone and Red Sandstone. Biomes *''Lake'' *''Bamboo Forest'' *''Cherry Blossom Forest'' *''Seasonal Forest'' *''Wasteland'' *''Flower Island'' *''Haunted Island'' *''Fruit Island'' - A very rare biome (slightly rarer than Mushroom Island biome), this biome has giant apples, giant bananas, giant blueberries, giant oranges, giant peaches and giant pears. Stawberry Lakes and Strawberry Rivers are here, as well as Coconut Chickens, Mango Pigs, Apricot Boars, Peach Sheep, Apple Cows, Pear Bulls, Raspberry Horses, Blueberry Donkeys and Banana Squid. Like the Mushroom Island biome, no other mobs (including hostile) spawn naturally, even in caves. *''Strawberry River'' *''Strawberry Lake'' *''Fungi Forest'' *''Magical Island'' *''Mechanical Island'' Other Weather *''Low wind'' *''High wind'' *''Hail'' *''Tornado'' Liquids *''Poison'' *''Strawberry'' Enchantments TBA Changes/Returning Things *Ocelots attack not only Chickens, but also Parrots. *If you right-click an Iron Golem with an Iron Nugget, it will be healed by 1 heart. *Bookshelf is renamed to Oak Bookshelf. *Rubies return, now separate from Emeralds. *Crying Obsidian return, now no longer used to set a spawnpoint and now craftable with a Water Bucket/Ghast Tear and Obsidian. *Roses return, now separate from Poppies. *If a Skeleton is holding a Snowball or Egg in their hand, it can throw Snowballs/Eggs. *Ghasts have a new attack; while near ground, they can use their tentacles to "sweep" other mobs, pushing them. *On Hard difficulty, Zombies will speed up as they lose health (for example, Zombies will be slightly faster than a Creeper at a half a heart). *On Hard difficulty, Skeletons will start with a sword. Once a Skeleton is on low health, it switches to a bow. *On Hard difficulty, Creepers can leap towards you. *On Hard difficulty, Enderman can pick up blocks and throw them at you. *On Hard difficulty, Ghasts sometimes shoot two fireballs. *On Hard difficulty, Blazes sometimes follow you if you get too far away from them. Also, they also rarely quickly dodge arrows, snowballs and other ranged weapons. W.I.P. What features would you want to see next? More types of golems Minotaurs Moles Sandstorms More types of Silverfish Category:Blog posts